zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Can You Feel the Fluff Tonight
The sun had set and rain was falling heavily over Zootopia. It was almost ten o´clock at evening, and many animals were going home after long days of work. Such was the case with Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps too. Both of them were treading hastily through the streets in their raincoats, waiting until they reached Grand Pangolin Arms. "Thank God we are not in Rainforest District at the moment, we would drown!" Nick shouted. He was waiting anxiously to get inside away from the cold rain. "Calm down, it´s just right there. Dharma´s absent today and I have the keys with me, we´ll be in my warm little flat in no time", the ever-optimistic rabbit stated. For years, Nick had lived homeless along with his cohort Finnick. But now, his new partner had offered him a chance to live with her, and there was no way he could refuse. Living under a warm roof with the closest friend he ever had sounded like the best idea ever for him. Finally, they reached the door and Judy let him in. As they took off their raincoats, Judy´s neighbours Bucky and Pronk Oryx-Antlerson walked by. "Hi Judy! Who´s this flufftail?" Bucky asked. "Nick Wilde, my friend at work", Judy answered with a smile. "Well, looks like he mistook this place for a bunny burger joint", Pronk joked. "Hey! That´s stereotyping!" Nick snapped as the two antelopes just laughed. "Let it be, they´re rather short on manners. I´ve gotten used to it", Judy said as he led Nick upstairs. Judy opened the door to her room, revealing her modest but rather comfy apartment. Despite it´s greasy walls and mediocre hygiene, there was still a very pleasant aura around it. "Lovely! Sure beats living in a van all the time!" Nick was impressed. "Or among hundreds of siblings with little own room", Judy stated. As she went to make some hot chocolate for them, Nick took a look around the room. He noticed the huge amount of plush dolls on Judy´s bed, and quickly noticed that she had one fox among them too, which looked a bit like him. Nick´s face went to a flattered smile. "Ah, nothing like spending a rainy night under the same room with one´s best friend", Judy brought him the hot chocolate. "There is something better than that though. Something better than just a friend", Nick took his mug as they sat down next to the table. "Better?" Judy wondered. "Something like you", Nick winked at her mischievously. Judy didn´t know how to feel about that. She knew what Nick meant, though. "Are these your family?" Nick noted the pictures on the table. "Yes. Stu Hopps and Bonnie Hopps. And my 275 siblings. Remember what I told you about our multiplying?" Judy noted as she finished her mug. "Such a pretty mother you have. I can see where you have inherited your beauty too", Nick said and Judy blushed. "Yes, and they´re very friendly with foxes too. Remember Gideon Grey, the guy we recently bought some pastries from? They know him too", Judy told. "That´s good to hear. I´m glad this dumb prejudice thing is slowly fading after that crazy case where we first met", Nick stated. Judy quickly noted the clock. It was almost midnight, they had been sitting there talking longer than they expected. "Oh, it´s midnight. Well, I guess I´ll have to sleep on the floor here with my clothes as a blanket", Nick thought, since that was what he always did in the van. "No way! You can sleep with me in bed, there is room for both of us in it. It´s rickety yes, but warm enough and it´ll hold both of our weight", Judy noted. Nick was delighted. Nobody had been this kind to treat him like that excluding his parents. "Bless you, Carrots. Living in here starts feeling better and better", Nick said as Judy went to shower. In no time, Judy was in her pyjamas as both of them laid themselves on the bed next to each other. Judy shoved her plushies aside as Nick moved in. "You´re in your 20s and you still play with stuffed animals? Makes sense like you look like one yourself", Nick laughed. "Look who´s talking", Judy leaned herself closer to Nick. He was a bit enticed as she rested against his furry chest. It was like she had something towards him as well. She valued him more than just a close friend. Nick wrapped his tail around Judy´s legs, making her feel warmer than she normally did in her bed. He started petting her ears a bit. "Mmm....I was right about living here being better with you", she sighed. "I know", Nick embraced Judy from the behind. As Judy was falling asleep, he could notice Nick´s muzzle next to her face. Before she could say anything, she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek. The rabbit was filled by a very pleasant feeling. "More than just a friend...doesn´t sound like a bad idea", she said to herself while still in Nick´s embrace. "Good night, Carrots", he said as Judy wrapped her paws around his neck. "Wonder if she´s spooning with the fox now?" Bronk´s voice was heard from the next room. "Wouldn´t surprise me at all", Bucky´s voice responded with an amused tone. Both Nick and Judy heard it, but didn´t care about it at all. Being together in bed and wrapped in an embrace made them forget the mediocre living conditions of the apartment and the noisy neighbours. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy